Apparatus for detonating explosive devices are known which comprise a ground engaging element such as a roller for applying pressure to the ground to detonate explosive devices such as mines in order to clear a track which is then safe for personnel to use on foot. Existing apparatus of this type suffers from the drawback that the complexity and mass of the ground engaging mechanism is such that movement of the vehicle can be unnecessarily slow and uncomfortable in regions in which the risk posed by explosive devices is low.
A further known vehicle is disclosed in US 2006/0266576 and has a pair of triggering modules which can be brought into contact with the ground to raise wheels of the vehicle out of contact with the ground such that the triggering modules detonate explosive devices. However, this arrangement suffers from the drawback that in the event of twisted ground surfaces, one or more of the triggering modules can reach the limit of its travel on its suspension and can thereby no longer apply force effectively to the ground.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantage of the prior art.